Want to be at Kakashi-Sensei's Side
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu, dan keduanya tak pernah lupa.


Misi tengah malam lainnya.

Sebagai seorang _Anbu_ dan golongan yang muda, Kakashi selalu diikutkan dalam misi-misi penting. Senior-seniornya mengakui, bahwa kemampuan Kakashi jelas melebihi mereka meski Kakashi lebih muda.

Misi kali ini adalah misi _Rank_ A yang berada di perbatasan hutan Konoha dengan _Amegakure_. Negara kecil yang tertutup itu selalu menyimpan banyak misteri dan menjadi tempat pelarian para _nuke_-_nin_ dan kriminal-kriminal dari berbagai desa. _Sandaime_ menerima laporan bahwa ada rencana kudeta di _Amegakure_ oleh sekelompok petinggi desa, juga penyerangan besar-besaran yang kemungkinan besar akan melewati perbatasan _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_.

Kakashi melangkah hati-hati. Menghitung tiap langkah dan bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ayo periksa!" seorang _Anbu_ bertopeng tikus langsung bergerak.

"Oi tunggu! Jangan gegabah! Hhhh..." Kakashi mengusap surai perak berantakan miliknya. Ia kemudian mengikuti rekannya menuju area yang dibilang aneh itu.

_BLAAAR!_

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!" Suara teriakan rekannya yang terdengar setelah ledakan dan bunyi topeng yang pecah tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja.

Kakashi reflek menyembunyikan diri. Ia menarik satu _omamori_ di sakunya, memasangkan sebuah segel _jutsu_ dan memanggil Pakkun untuk membawanya ke kantor _Hokage_.

* * *

"Hey! Bangun!"

Kakashi reflek melotot ketika ia merasakan sentakan luar biasa dari air yang disiramkan ke wajahnya. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang, dan kaki-kakinya juga terikat pada kaki kursi. Topeng _Anbu_ nya telah raib entah kemana.

Ia tak mampu melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia hanya mendengar tawa menggelegar dari beberapa orang laki-laki. Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya juga lemah. Ia sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Hei! Jika kau memang sangat ingin tidur, cepat katakan tentang rahasia _Konoha_ dan aku akan membuatmu tidur selamanya."

_Crash!_

_Trang Trang!_

"Siapa itu _ARG_!"

Suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat. "Sepertinya kita terlambat." Beberapa _Anbu_ mengelilingi Kakashi.

Seorang _Anbu_ memeriksa kedua mata Kakashi, tatapannya kosong bahkan _sharingan_-nya tak bekerja.

"Dia ada dalam pengaruh segelnya sendiri?"

"Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk melindungi seluruh informasi yang dia tahu soal Konoha."

Mereka melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Kakashi. "Ayo kita bawa kepada _Sandaime_, beliau pasti tahu cara melepaskan segel ini."

"Iruka, apa kau tau _omamori_ ini?"

Iruka menggeleng. _Omamori_ berwarna perak di tangannya terasa sangat asing. Tadi ia sedang mengajar di akademi dan beberapa _Anbu_ utusan _Sandaime_ langsung membawanya ke kantor _Hokage_ dengan alasan ada hal yang sangat mendesak. Ia juga melihat ada anjing ninja kecil di meja _Sandaime_.

"Pakkun bilang ini punyamu?"

Kening Iruka berkerut samar. "Pakkun?"

"Dia anjing ninja yang kau lihat. Pakkun yang membawa _omamori_ itu padaku dan mengatakan bahwa itu milikmu."

Iruka tak mampu menyembunyikan kebingungannya dan _Sandaime_ menyadari itu.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kau temui." Seorang _Anbu_ berbadan besar menghampiri Iruka. "Tapi ingatlah, apa yang kau lihat hari ini tidak untuk dibicarakan kepada siapapun."

_Anbu_ itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ruang interogasi milik Morino Ibiki. Seorang _Anbu_ tanpa topeng dan berambut perak menatapnya dengan padangan kosong.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya _Anbu_ yang membawa Iruka.

Iruka menggeleng.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Kakashi. Nadanya tampak kekanakan tapi pandangannya kosong.

_Sandaime_ mendekati mereka. "Dia ada pada segel _jutsu_ khusus miliknya sendiri. Sebelum dia menyegel jiwanya sendiri, dia meletakkan kuncinya pada _omamori_ yang dibawa anjing ninja tadi. Tapi, kenapa Pakkun mengatakan bahwa hanya kau yang tau kata kuncinya?"

"Hei, kamu? Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Lagi. Kakashi tampak terus menatap Iruka tapi dengan padangan kosong dan ingin tahu khas anak-anak.

"Untuk melepaskan _jutsu_ penyegel itu ada kata kuncinya. Masalahnya, kami tidak tau kata kunci apa yang dipakai Kakashi pada segelnya."

Iruka menunduk, menatap wajah Kakashi. Sebenarnya dia tau siapa Kakashi, hanya saja mereka tak saling mengenal. Mereka hanya bertemu sekali dan itu tanpa sengaja.

"Siapa yang tau? Aku tidak mengerti, karena aku juga tidak mengenalmu."

Iruka menghela napas. "Aku tau kalau kau adalah salah satu _shinobi_ terkuat di Konoha, dan aku mengerti caramu menyegel dirimu sendiri cukup tepat. Tapi, kenapa kau memilihku untuk membuka kata kuncinya?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Umino Iruka."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin aku pernah berbicara denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak tau tentangmu. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan itu."

Wajah Kakashi tampak bingung. "Melakukan itu?"

"K-kau menciumku." bisik Iruka pelan. Ia menunuduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi tan miliknya. "Kau tiba-tiba memojokkanku ke dinding jalan malam itu. Kau..."

Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka, membawanya mendekat padanya. Ia menarik wajah Iruka dan mengecup sudut bibirnya sebentar. "Sudah cukup, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, kau boleh pergi."

Beberapa _anbu_ kembali masuk, Iruka keluar bersama _Sandaime_. Ia sempat menoleh sebentar, dan Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya.

Segelnya telah terbuka berkat ciuman itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari orientasi. Dimana genin-_genin_ yang telah lulus mendapatkan _jonin_ pembimbing. Iruka sudah mendengar bahwa yang akan menjadi pembimbing tim Naruto adalah Hatake Kakashi. Orang itu, _anbu_ yang pernah ditemuinya ketika insiden penyegelan dirinya sendiri malam itu. Iruka juga mendengar bahwa Kakashi belum pernah meluluskan satupun _genin_ di bawah asuhannya. _Sandaime_ terus menenangkannya dan meyakinkan Iruka bahwa pilihan ini adalah tepat dan apapun keputusan Kakashi nantinya, itulah yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Iruka menghela napas. Ia berjalan-jalan sendirian setelah menemani _Sandaime_ mengobrol. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan Naruto. Ia harap, tim ini akan lulus.

"Iruka _senseiiiiiiiii...!_" Naruto berlari riang dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada pelukan Iruka.

"Ooh? Naruto?"

"Coba tebak! Coba tebak! Tim kami lulus! Mulai hari ini, aku adalah _shinobi_ sejati! Yeey!"

Iruka tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang Naruto.

"Begitu ya? Selamat ya." Ia mengusap surai Naruto, kemudian Sakura, dan Sasuke. "Kalian juga selamat ya."

"Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka berbalik. Hatake Kakashi mengusap rambut peraknya dan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Aku adalah pembimbing mereka. Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku tau siapa kau." Iruka menunduk sedikit, semburat merah samar tampak di kedua pipinya. "A-aku juga tau kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Hm?"

"Kali ini, tolong jangan mencampuradukkan perasaanmu dengan misi." Iruka menarik _Omamori_ di lehernya, ia menarik telapak tangan Kakashi dan meletakkan benda itu. "Mulailah untuk berbicara padaku, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Iruka menoleh ke arah ketiga muridnya. Mereka semua memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Kakashi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah ya, kalian akan mulai misi pertama besok 'kan? Nanti malam jangan keluar rumah dan istirahat yang cukup."

Naruto mendesis protes. "Aku kan harus berlatih Iruka-_sensei_, supaya aku lebih kuat."

"Tidak boleh Naruto. Pokoknya nanti malam kalian tidak boleh keluar rumah, oke?"

Naruto baru akan melayangkan protes kembali tapi langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketiganya beranjak pulang.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi. Ia sejak tadi hanya diam melihat Iruka berusaha menasehati Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Iruka mengangguk. "Ah, benar. Permisi."

* * *

Malam ini, tidak ada penduduk desa yang diperbolehkan keluar kecuali para _shinobi_. _Chakra_ _Kyuubi_ Naruto tidak beraturan dan itu selalu terjadi saat bulan purnama. Naruto sebagai _jinchuriki_ biasanya tak menyadari itu dan hanya akan tertidur lebih pulas daripada biasanya. Para _Anbu_ dikerahkan untuk berjaga di area desa dan tempat tinggal Naruto. Peristiwa _chakra_ _kyuubi_ yang tak beraturan ini bisa dideteksi bahkan dari jarak puluhan kilometer. Penjagaan ini dimaksudkan untuk mencegah adanya penyusup yang masuk untuk menculik Naruto.

Iruka keluar atas kemauannya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya hanya jajaran _jonin_ dan _Anbu_ yang bergerak, tidak ada larangan bagi _chunin_ sepertinya untuk keluar.

Iruka berjalan-jalan sendirian. Bulan purnama tampak sangat jelas. Hawa dingin dan angin yang terasa aneh, juga warna merah di langit yang membuat suasana terasa makin horor.

Iruka mendongak. Seorang _anbu_ memperhatikan langkahnya dari atas atap sebuah rumah.

"Perak?" gumam Iruka pelan.

_Anbu_ itu melompat turun. "Instruktur Akademi, Umino Iruka?"

"Ya?"

"Kau yang menghimbau seluruh murid akademi agar tak keluar malam ini? Bukankah itu menghambat proses belajar mengajar? Tapi terima kasih, karena membantu kami."

"Malam ini aku hanya ingin ikut dengamu." Iruka sedikit menunduk. "Bukankah kau tidak ingin sendirian?"

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Kau baik sekali kepada Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap bersikap seperti itu padahal orangtuamu mati pada insiden waktu itu?"

"Naruto? Ah! Benar juga. Hari ini aku ingin berada di sisimu, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi menarik lengan Iruka membuatnya mendekat. Ia menarik sedikit topeng miliknya, menghembuskan napas pada wajah Iruka.

"Eh? Kenapa badanku terasa lemas?" Iruka jatuh terduduk. Ia menggenggam tangan Kakashi, kepalanya juga terasa pusing. "_Genjutsu_?" Iruka jatuh dan langsung pingsan.

Paginya, ia terbangun di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Iruka menghela napas. "Yang semalam itu? Ah sudahlah."

Ia kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Menunggu laporan misi dari para _shinobi_ yang telah selesai melaksanakan misinya.

Kakashi duduk di kursi yang ada, dengan beberapa _jonin_ lain. Ia hanya diam sementara yang lain terus berbicara. Iruka menghampirinya, memberikan satu minuman kaleng padanya.

"Kau tampak mengantuk, Kakashi-_sensei_? Kau bekerja sampai larut malam?"

"Hm?"

Beberapa _jonin_ yang ada di sana memandang keduanya. "Heeee? Kenapa hanya Kakashi yang diberi minuman?"

"Benar! Kenapa hanya Kakashi yang mendapat perhatian khusus?"

Mereka semua tampak protes kepada Iruka. Iruka tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia memang tidak mengenal mereka, lagipula.

Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka. "Ayo bicara di luar."

"Ah, iya."

Mereka berdua terdiam di dekat pepohonan. "Aku menyimpan rahasiamu sebagai _anbu_, kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Iruka tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau membahasnya?"

"Kau tidak ingin menghukum ku?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Kau menemukanku dengan mudah, itu agak memalukan, jadi aku hanya harus melupakannya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Mendapatkan permintaan maaf darimu juga agak memalukan."

"Jika kau menginginkan ku untuk melupakannya, aku akan melakukannya Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi, secara pribadi aku tentu tak akan lupa."

"Kenapa?"

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ka-karena aku tidak ingin melupakannya."

Kakashi tertawa. "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah, lupakan saja soal tadi. Mari kita ganti obrolan kita dengan sesuatu yg lain?"

Iruka tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi. Wajah serius tidak cocok untukmu, Iruka-_sensei_." goda Kakashi. "Oh ya, Iruka-_sensei_, kita bisa menghabiskan tahun depan dan depannya terus bersama."

"Eh? Huh?"

"Bukankah kau ingin berada di sisi Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Wajah Iruka merah padam. Ia mundur perlahan, kemudian membungkuk dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku jika kalimat ku waktu itu menyinggungmu. Aku hanya... Hanya... " Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kakashi menarik maskernya. Ini kedua kalinya Iruka melihat wajah Kakashi. Kakashi langsung mengecup pelan bibir Iruka. "Dengan ini kau pasti mengerti."

"Eh? Ah? Kakashi-_sensei_! Wajahmu! Wajahmu!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah bukan anggota resmi _anbu_ lagi. Jadi tak masalah."

* * *

_**Suatu malam, 12 tahun silam.**_

"Lokasi ini menjadi bagianmu, jika sesuatu terjadi cepat panggil aku."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kakashi memeriksa sekitar. Rumah-rumah di area tersebut telah tertutup rapat. Gorden juga semuanya tertutup. Kakashi melompat, dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak kecil tampak mengintip dari celah gorden rumahnya.

"Hyaaa!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Kakashi menarik catatan kecil dari balik sakunya.  
'_Umino Iruka, 11 tahun. Rumahnya ada dalam catatan ini, jadi orangtuanya pasti sudah tiada? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Wajahnya pucat sekali.'_

"Jangan membuka jendela, cahaya merah itu mengganggu konsentrasi. Cepatlah tidur, oke?"

"Bukankah indah?"

"Hm?"

"Cahaya merah itu memang mengganggu, tapi rambut perak mu indah bukan? Warna perak yang bersinar di gelapnya malam. Jika aku sekuat dirimu, aku akan senang selalu berada di sisimu."

Kakashi duduk di balik jendela rumah Iruka. Gorden putih itu telah tertutup, mereka hanya berbicara melewati jendela.

"Terima kasih." Kakashi tersenyum senang.

**END**

* * *

A/N: _Mind to review?_


End file.
